


You make my gears turn

by MYPUSSYSGONECRAZYY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Favorite Author, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYPUSSYSGONECRAZYY/pseuds/MYPUSSYSGONECRAZYY
Summary: Not telling how it goes.Read to find out
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 8





	You make my gears turn

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what characters ima add so the tags might change

Hi! Im making this chapter as a bit of an introduction to myself. Also shoutout to the paracasing discord server!

Everyone is human btw.

My name is Michie/M,or as those from paracasing's lovely server knows me as bub!  
I randomly got this idea during school so i dont really have much to it yet.

And thats all I got for this.I know its really random and all this id my first time writing a fanfic (lie,i dont wanna talk about the other one it was 3am okay).


End file.
